User blog:Magical Intoxication/iPhone
(For safe keeping, everyone who contributed towards this page are legends, please if possible make this into a talk page so it can be added to) ''iPhone '' is a smartphone that everyone at Degrassi Community School have as there cellphone. Instances Of Use Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 In Cannonball, Adam texts Becky using his iPhone while he drives so he could beg for her forgiveness. Before he could send it, he crashes into a tree, causing his death in Honey. Confirmed Characters that have an iPhone *Adam Torres *Campbell Saunders *Maya Matlin *Zoe Rivas *Fiona Coyne *Zig Novak *Luke Baker *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Tristan Milligan *Mike Dallas *Drew Torres Appearance , it is unknown whether or not she upgraded]] Conflicts Android is the iPhones biggest enemy, although they are known as frenemies as they both use google. Fiona Coyne fifi2.png|Fiona about to Destroy Bobby's iPhone fifihatestech.png|Fiona after throwing Bobby's iPhone screwyouiphone.png|Fiona throwing Bobby's iPhone Fiona does not like what the iPhone shows and as a result throws it to the ground, it is unknown whether Bobby's iPhone survived the beating. It is likely that the conflict no longer exists as later in the Season Fiona is shown using an iPhone. Trivia *The iPhone is the reason Adam Torres is dead. *Fiona Coyne was the first character to be seen vandalising someone's iPhone. *Characters that don't have an iPhone are basic. *Zig's poor but manages to have an iPhone, mmmm. *Maya used to have a pink cover on her iPhone. It is uknown if she still has it. *Becky used Luke's iPhone to get him arrested like THE QUEEN SHE IS <3333And Luke be stupid af. *The only thing called by the given brand name instead of something stupid like Hastygram or w/e they called Facebook (FaceRange. FB = FACERANGE.) *Fiona has been seen using more than one case for her iPhone, one being a diamond case, the other being an ugly case. *Maya used her iPhone to upload a provacotive video of herself on the Internet, which ultimately might've ruined her life because future employers will see that and they'll be like "uh uh gurl u aint working here". This is proven true when she didn't get a music audition for the same reason bruh *Campbell Saunders was on his iPhone when he bumped into ratchet Tristan. *Drew Works at a store which sells iPhones *There seems to be no other cell phones on the market as they all use iPhones. *As of season 10, they upgraded to iPhones because it looked ratchet as hell when Alli used a NOKIA FLIP PHONE TO SEX NUDE PICS LIKE WHAT. *Luke - like the scum he is, used his iPhone to take videos of him and Neil assulting Zoë because he's a pig and he will rot in jail. *Robber tried to steal an iPhone from Drew's work but Drew somehow went Bruce Lee or something and kicked his ass? Druce Lee FTW. *Tori Santamaria is the only member of the New Beginners not confirmed to own an iPhone, thus making her basic. *As of now it is still unknown why Degrassi students do not use android phones. *Owen almost kicked Luke's ass for stealing Tristan's phone. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-17h25m35s202.png|Fiona Uploads a photo of her Black eye which Bobby gave her. 54de.JPG|Fiona Tweets using her iPhone 543rtrtr.jpg|Dallas looks at an old picture of him and his child 232esss.JPG|Fiona taking a selfie with her personalised iPhone Beckdam.PNG|Drew watching Adam and Becky evEN THOUGH HE'S PLANNING TO FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH BECKY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DREW HONESTLY THIS IS THE THIRD TIME 31jy.jpg|Fiona's tweet which caused a burglary in her Condo. Degrass-honey-sneak-peek-lead.jpg|Alli and Jenna showing off their technology to the french. Vidof.jpg|Maya making out in a video on a ratchet iPhone that looks like a damn iPod like wtf Degrassi_510x317j.jpg|Fiona mocking this Generation by using an iPhone with purpose. 6767uyt.png|The moment Luke became the most hated character on Degrassi. 0B7.jpg|Alli using the Original generation of iPhones. 001610.jpg|Drew uses the Old Generation iPhone to text Vince. 07 (1)hj.jpg|Rumor has It Declan and Fiona are sex-siblings. Fifi2.png|Fiona destroys Bobby's iPhone Category:Blog posts Category:Smartphones Category:Degrassi Season 13 Category:Degrassi Season 12 Category:Degrassi Season 11 Category:Degrassi Season 10